


Dance or Die

by OpalliteGlass



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Emotional, Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer - Freeform, Ezreal/Rakan, Light Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Modern AU, No Xayah, Rakan - Freeform, Rakan the Charmer - Freeform, Rakan/Ezreal - Freeform, Slow Boil, Slow Burn, Vastaya, ezreal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Ezreal is swept in a magic-laced dance by Rakan the Charmer. Even if he's reluctant, there's a strange charm about the Vastaya he just can't resist.





	

"I'm sorry, I don't drink." Ezreal said, his blue eyes flicking to the glass that sat in front of him. Condensation dripped down the side, the ice cubes within clinking lightly as the carbonation caused them to move slightly. He moved a blonde lock out of his eyes and shifted on the barstool, moving the glass away with a finger. "Sorry."

The man who had offered him the drink just smirked, moving the glass back to Ez with his own finger. "Please. I insist." His hair was white, with a shock of red shooting through the sides. His fierce, almost birdlike features were lithe and fine, his eyes darting up and down Ez's body, as if he were sizing up a possible prey object. A cloak of shimmering golden feathers hung over his right shoulder.

"I said no." Ezreal replied, rolling his eyes and pushing the glass away. "Get lost."

The man tossed his head, flashing his teeth in a wide smirk. His golden eyes were piercing as he laughed and leaned over the bar, still looking at Ez. "Humans. Don't know a treasure when they see one." His teeth were still exposed, showing off his insanely sharp incisors. "I'm just too hot for you to handle."

Ezreal rolled his own eyes. "If there's one thing it's humans are famous for, it's good decision making." He scoffed dismissively. "And as long as we're stereotyping, maybe you'd be more comfortably in a jungle or forest. Something a bit more your style." Ez smirked, but the man didn't falter as he leapt to the next rebuttal.

"I'm Vastaya. Pure magic. You're some sort of... primate." He responded, sighing and leaning back on the stool. "Lots of people would kill to be courted by one of us."

"Yeah, but the way this night is going I'd rather be the one getting killed." Ez said, pretending to examine his nails in boredom. "And for someone you called a 'primate', you seem really keen on getting into my pants."

The man shrugged. "Everyone likes a visit to the zoo every now and then."

"You're _disgusting_." Ez finished plainly, gesturing for the bartender to come over. "Scotch on the rocks please." Then his eyes slid to his right, seeing the man was still fawning over him. "Make it a double, actually."

"Let me get that for you." The man interjected, reaching into his tight black pants for a wallet.

Ez held up his hand. "That's not necessary or wise." His voice was dripping with malice. "I already told you to get lost, I don't want your stupid money."

"It'd be rude of me not to buy a drink for someone as handsome as you. An offense to my culture, really." The man fished out a leather wallet.

"Oh, so I'm _handsome_ now? I thought I was a monkey. You've gotta pick one." Ez slipped a five over the counter to the barkeeper and grabbed his drink, ignoring the outstretched money the man was offering him. "I said keep it, douchebag."

"If I had to pick one, I'd definitely go with 'handsome'." The man continued, plowing through Ezreal's insults. "I don't even have a name to go with your pretty face." He fake pouted, making large doe eyes at Ezreal.

"Ezreal." Ez said flatly, all emotion gone from his voice.

"Mine's Rakan." The man said, his chest puffing with pride.

"I didn't ask, ' _Rakan_ '." Ez replied, lacing the man's name with sarcasm. "You're playing a stupid game and you're about to win a stupid prize."

"Well, if you really want me to leave, I'll go." Rakan said, putting his wallet back into his pocket. "But if you suffer through me for a little longer, I'll make it worth your while."

"Yeah, I'm definitely suffering." Ez sighed, taking a sip from his scotch. "Unless you're offering me a new Hex core for my gauntlet, I doubt you have anything worth your company."

Rakan smiled, but this one was much different than the others. It was mischevious, playful, and almost... sexy.

"Why don't you take a chance and find out, _Ezreal_?" His eyes flashed, and Ez's eyes widened as he felt something wash over him. He heard his own name echo through his mind. The dancing people behind him seemed to slow down, and the loud music became dim and muted. Only Rakan was still rimmed in natural light. He was leaning on the counter, his head resting on his hand. "You feel my magic yet?" He asked, still smiling.

Ezreal was dizzy, but he felt energetic and vibrant all at once. He nodded slowly, staring into his drink as if it were the cause of this sudden phenomena. Rakan offered a hand to the smaller boy, cocking his head towards the dancefloor.

"Dance with me."

Ez looked back into his drink. "I don't dance..." He said quietly and numbly, like a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn'tve.

"That's my magic. The dance of life. Join me, Ezreal." Rakan kept the hand extended. "I'll lead. It'll be fun, I promise."

"I don't even know you..." Ez replied, feeling like he was falling.

"Life is supposed to be scary. Happiness needs a little pain." He grabbed Ezreal's hand, taking it in his own and making the other boy look at him. "Ecstasy is born from fear."

Ez stared into those golden eyes that he hated just moments ago.

"...okay."

\--------------------------

A blaring alarm cut through Ezreal's dreams.

"Wha!?" He snapped up into an upright position, throwing his covers off of him. "Whasgoinon?" He mumbled into the air, trying to wake himself up. He slammed the button on his alarm, silencing the piercing sound. 

"Ugh..." He flopped back down onto his bed, his head pounding from the night before. What did he do last night-

**_Rakan._ **

Ezreal tossed his pillow out from under him, revealing a note from Rakan he had somehow known would be there. A set of numbers. A sloppily drawn heart.

 _Oh no_.

Ezreal held his head in his hands. He had just had a one night stand with some Vastaya pickup artist.

"Uggghhhh...." He groaned loudly. He vaguely remembered being swept away by Rakan on to the pounding dancefloor, but aside from a few dips and spins it was mostly a blur.

A very fun, magical blur. But a blur, nonetheless.  
Vastaya were creatures born from magic, but the expression of that magic tended to vary wildly from individual to individual. In Rakan's case, it appeared that his brand of sorcery was in the dance.

"Dance of life, huh?" Ez mumbled, wishing he could remember the details of last night. He had to admit, it was fun dancing with Rakan (what he could remember, anyway), but even though the event itself was enjoyable Ezreal was still put off by Rakan.

Loud, flashy, and incredibly self-centered. Ez hated those kinds of men. And yet, he found his fingers itching to dial the number on the note and talk to Rakan.

_No, Ezreal. It was a fling. Nothing more. You were seduced._

He sat up again and pushed his legs over the side of the bed, wincing when he felt his aching muscles and bones scream in protest. Did he really party that hard? He slowly stood, shuffling his way to the bathroom like an old man. As he reached the tub and turned a knob to draw hot water, he tried to remember the details. There was some food, a powerful smell of some sort, and a promise... what was that promise?

Ez rubbed his forehead trying to remember. Rakan had promised to give Ezreal something but he couldn't even begin to think of what it could have been.  
"Stupid... so stupid..." Ez sighed in frustration, dipping a hand into the water to test the temperature.

\--------------------------

Ez stepped out of the bathroom, steam rushing from the doorway. He wrapped a towel around his lithe form, hearing his cell ring from his bedside table. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the device and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He asked, exasperated with the interruption in his post-party routine.

" _Hey, cutie._ " A silky smooth voice came from the receiver.

Ez's eyes widened and he gripped the phone hard. "Rakan?"

" _The one and only. Thought I'd call you and check up. How are ya?_ "

"I'm fine. You interrupted my shower." Ez said, angry. "Is that all?"

" _Well... I realized when I got home that I forgot to give you your present._ " Rakan chuckled, his voice cracking through the speaker. " _I guess I was so focused on you I just forgot._ "

Ezreal rolled his eyes. "The night is over, I don't want it anymore. You did your magic, that's that." He tugged the towel, tightening it around his waist. "I don't know you, and I don't want to know you."

Rakan tsked playfully. " _That's cold. You're a tough nut, I'll give you that._ " Ezreal began looking around his room for a pair of pants as Rakan kept talking. " _But I'd feel awful if I didn't give this to you. I made a promise, after all._ "

"Then mail it to me." Ez said flatly, tugging his pants on. "I'm not interested in a second date, if you can even call it that."

" _You loved dancing with me._ " Rakan cut in suddenly, his voice taking on a seductive growl again. " _You were drinking my magic up like a dying man in the desert._ "

Ez blanched, stopping himself mid-dress. "I said _no_ , Rakan."

" _Tell you what, I'll treat you to dinner. Let's say, tonight at 7? Chez Hea?_ " Rakan continued, ignoring Ezreal's rebuffs.

Ez sighed. "Look, I'll come. But it's only for the free food. And don't pull any of that magic bullshit again or I will make you regret it."

" _Awesome. I knew you couldn't resist._ " A loud smooching sound came from the receiver. " _See ya there, cutie._ " Ez heard the dial tone as Rakan hung up.

Ez clapped his phone shut, groaning in frustration. 

_Ezreal, what are you doing?_ He thought to himself. 

It's true that Ezreal didn't really like Rakan, but he was intrigued by the Vastaya's persistence and strange charm. The 'promise' Rakan kept talking about was also a source of intrigue, although Ez would never admit it. Truth be told, even though he couldn't remember much of last night, what little he did recall was extremely pleasant.  
The dance, the music, and most importantly, the magic. There were old stories about the Vastaya. They were an ancient species that took many forms, and they held a deep connection to sorcery and nature. Rakan had taken to his heritage very well, obviously fostering a strong bond with the magic of dancing. In the end, it was probably inevitable that Ezreal would've danced with him. His magic was extremely powerful, even for a Vastaya.  
Ezreal sighed a final time, shrugging on a t-shirt and looking at the clock. 

1:00 PM.

He still had six hours to figure things out.

 


End file.
